


Beetles and Banishment Charms

by ElasticElla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: gameofcards, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Hermione, and Viktor have a slow morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beetles and Banishment Charms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonofMordor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/gifts).



**_Hermione Granger: Stirring Up Trouble Once Again!_ **

_Dedicated readers will remember during the Triwizard Tournament, Ms. Granger was not content to have merely one famous man chasing after her. Somehow she’s bewitched them again, nearly a decade later, and has attended multiple events with Mr. Potter and Mr. Krum. While we don’t mean to imply she used illicit potions that she certainly has the skill to produce (and may have in the past, see page 9), we are left wondering just why both men allow her to string them along._

_A previous classmate suggests that Potter feels a debt to her, after all her parents were killed by You-Know-_

“‘Mione, don’t tell me you’re reading her trash again,” Harry says conjuring up a cup of coffee. He tends to make it a little too sweet, but it’s well worth the time saved. “I thought you made a deal with her?” 

Hermione shrugs, “It didn’t seem to matter as much after everything. Rita’s been keeping it pretty tame for herself anyways. It’s even halfway true.” 

Viktor stumbles into the kitchen, sitting with a soft, “Morning.” 

He always woke up latest, a few minutes after the last person left the bed cool. The time never mattered, and Hermione doesn’t understand how he ever made his early morning practices before. 

There’d been an injury during a practice, a bludger to the side of his face around the time the three of them started dating. The team’s healer didn’t realize his vision was off, given his lack of consciousness, and a third of his left eye’s vision was lost. There were few spells that could fix it, but all had the likelihood of his left eye going completely blind. So he took some time off, away from the quidditch world and the people that kept saying he _needed_ to try to fix his vision, he needed to be on the field. He took some time off from visiting his Dad too. 

Instead, he practically moved in with Hermione and Neville. Their apartment was always calm, and some days even now he misses it- though he certainly wouldn’t trade their house for it. Back then, Hermione was still working on her first revisions of textbooks- starting with Potions, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, and History of Magic. She’d work for hours, alternating between typing on the odd little laptop and writing with ink. It reminded him of watching snow fall, but after hours even that can loose its luster, and when offered, he joined Neville in his garden. Neville made Herbology _fun_ , and he wasn’t surprised to find out he was Hogwarts’ latest hire. 

When Neville leaves in September, Harry stays over more and Viktor admits to himself that he moved in months ago. With just the three of them, they don’t have to worry about alienating Neville or breaking a silencing charm. The apartment feels much smaller with Harry though, the living room taken by Hermione’s work, Neville’s old room turned completely into a garden, and Harry’s case files scattered around. The Black house has far too many memories, and is for the Order’s use anyways, so the three begin to go house shopping. Hermione wanted them to split the cost three ways, but a retired international quidditch star and the wizarding world’s hero turned auror, had far more expendable income. (And after looking at the first few places that _could_ fit her budget, she decided space and not having neighbors was more important.) Their new home had a library to rival Hogwarts, a small quidditch field, an over-sized greenhouse, and was four times the size of the previous apartment. It also didn’t hurt that the estate was unplottable, and stuffed with enough self-cleaning charms to make a house elf redundant. 

Regardless, it wasn’t a peaceful house, too full of potential and movement. Harry worked most days out of his home office, most of his auror work was paper-based anyways- he wasn’t the most conspicuous agent. Given the occasional flashbacks, he really didn’t mind working strategy. Ron still came over Sundays for a game of chess followed by a larger dinner, usually with Luna and Ginny also. Luna had in fact theorized the Magical Dampening Spell during one of those dinners, and Hermione and her worked on it until electronics could be used without fault. Harry had his department go computer based first, and the rest of the ministry followed- except for the Unspeakables- and thus he could work from home. 

Hermione was almost always in the library, whether she was working on a magical paradox, writing a new school book edition, or doing some light reading. Viktor had been amazed when they moved in just how many books Hermione had; many of them having been shrunk to fit in the apartment. It was even more impressive when he recalled her declaring half-offended many moons ago, that of _course_ she’s read all the books she owns. His dad would have loved their library, Hermione too. Harry would have taken a little time for him to get past the Boy Who Lived, and then the Boy Who Lived to Make My Son Gay bits, but he would have loved Harry too. His mom… well, there was a reason he was delaying inviting his mother over for tea. Most people would say avoiding after all these years, but Viktor does honestly intend to tell her. Just not today, or tomorrow. One day in the distant future where the idea of his remaining parent abandoning him isn’t quite so scary. 

Viktor never gets back to working after the injury. Once they leave the apartment, he stops looking in the help wanted section of the prophet, and focuses on the new greenhouse. Most of the plants don’t survive the move, and those that do don’t flourish in their new home. So he experiments with new plants, most of the unhappy ones going to Ginny and Luna’s apartment. He keeps a corner of his greenhouse for St. Mungo’s, sending in donations on the new moons. It’s not as thrilling as chasing a snitch with thousands cheering, but it has the same satisfaction. 

“-fall back asleep Viktor?”

“Did not,” he says, a yawn chasing his words.

“Very convincing,” Hermione teases, and Harry comes around the counter to stand behind him, placing a few kisses on the back of his neck. 

“He’ll just have to convince you another way then.” 

Hermione rolls her eyes, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like _boys_ , but hops up on the counter top anyways. Her eyes fall onto the cuckoo clock, and she widens her legs, bracketing Viktor’s shoulders. 

“You have approximately ten minutes, and Harry won’t be helping.”

Viktor grins, scooting the high stool in, “So many? Not even a challenge darling.” 

Hermione raises a brow, and fluidly retrieves her wand, flicking towards the clock. “Make that five.” 

Viktor spares her one last grin before snapping his fingers, banishing all of her clothes, and burying his face in her pussy. There’s a moan teasing at her lips, but she keeps them shut, grounding her hands on the edge of the counter instead. 

“ _God_ , ‘Mione,” Harry says hoarsely, his hands stuck on Viktor’s shoulders, tempted to grab her legs. 

“Ah ah Harry,” Hermione says, swallowing to speak clearly, “no helping.” 

“Surely you don’t mind words though, you’re always telling us to use our words more.”

Viktor’s head shakes with laughter, and Hermione can’t help the moan that escapes this time. 

“Excellent,” Harry says, hands reaching down to play with Viktor’s chest. “Can you imagine if any of them could see you now? Prude princess indeed.” Harry pauses, and Hermione’s eyes flash. 

“Is that all?” 

Harry intakes his breath a little too quickly, and squeezes Viktor’s nipples a little too hard. Hermione wasn’t always interested in playing this particular game, but when she was… 

“They wouldn’t even think it was you at first, with a tongue deep in you and moaning for more. Half of them would think they were dreaming and the other half spelled. But they’d find out, wouldn’t they? Because you just can’t help it, getting louder and louder, begging for both of us to be inside you.”

Hermione wants to correct Harry, after all she orders not begs, but Viktor’s tongue is moving faster now and his fingers are kneading the insides of her thighs. He meets her eyes, and gently prods her mind while rubbing her clit. It’ll certainly help his chances, but Hermione can’t bring herself to care, diving into Viktor’s mind. She’s flooded with images of the three of them, and Harry’s still narrating, his voice a little further away and Viktor’s mind illustrating his words too. She’s drawn to version with the three of them in a classroom- she’ll have to punish Viktor later for that- where she’s bent over a desk being fucked by him, and Harry in turn is fucking him. She falls out of his mind with a jolt of pleasure, her body on edge and trembling. 

Hermione orgasms with a long groan right when the cuckoo clock sings. A giggle tumbles out of her once she has her breath back, and she pats Viktor’s shoulder. “You got lucky.” 

There’s a beetle on the kitchen windowsill Hermione notices suddenly. It’s not Rita- the markings are all wrong- but with a grin, she can’t help but imagine what headline would be splashed across the front page.

“Ready for round two?”


End file.
